To Break Pharaoh
by Princess Yami Amara
Summary: Have you ever wondered what might have happened before Kaiba tried to destroy Egypt? When Yami was still a kid? And maybe what parts the others had in it. My point of veiw on what might have happened.
1. Threats to the Pharaoh

To Break Pharaoh

Disclaimer: No I won't.

Yami: She doesn't own them. So far. We are working on getting the papers.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

The Pharaoh was pacing back and forth in his room again. Something wasn't right and he knew it was centered around his high priest. Just as he was going to leave his room he was roughly thrown onto his bed. With his face pushed into his pillow he could not see anything. Struggling he tried to get up only to be pushed back down.

"What's wrong Pharaoh?" A cold, cruel voice asked him. 

"Not in control anymore are we?"

"Let go of me!"

"Um let me think of this. No!"

"What do you want?"

"Your body and your title."

"Why? Its not like I enjoy being pharaoh."

"Sure you say that. Just so you can gain everyone's trust. But I know better. You are aware of that right?"

"No! I don't like being pharaoh! I never have and I never will."

"You like being higher than everyone else. Bossing them around, and then killing them for your mistakes."

"No I don't ! You have me wrong. I feel no better than everyone else. No better than the lowest of slaves. Now let me go."

"Never!" The pharaoh then felt his tunic (That is what it is called right?) come right off leaving him in his birthday suit.

"Such a beautiful body. Now let us see if you are as tight of a virgin as everyone else." he sneered. Positioning himself at the pharaoh's entrance as he prepared to thrust in. He was suddenly thrown off the pharaoh and pushed across the room. Looking up he saw the high priest, two duelists, the seer, four duel monsters, and two spell casters. 

"Damn you Ra!" he yelled and then ran. The others ran over to the pharaoh and started to bombard him with questions.

"What happened?"

"Who was he?"

"Are you okay?"

"Should we go after him?"

"Enough!" Everyone turned to look at the person who spoke.

"What's wrong Koi?" One of the blue eyes white dragons asked.

"He has been through enough let's leave him to rest. That's best for now." The high priest bent down and pulled the shaking boy into his arms. That's when a teenager peeked around the corner and then laughed at the sight. Coming right in to the room.

"Go back to bed." The High Priest barked. Clothing the shaking boy he put the Pharaoh back to bed. 

"No."

"If you have no respect for those that are older than yourself of those who are higher in rank then you will never be a High Priest."

"Cut the crap old man and tell me if the Pharaoh is alright."

"Don't tell me what to. Seto Kaiba you shall never be the High Priest. I don't even know why the Pharaoh likes you so much. The Pharaoh will be fine."

"No he won't."

"What?!" Everyone gasped in surprise at what the young boy had just said.

"I can feel it he has already been traumatized by this. If you are expecting him to be fine by this you will be disappointed. Now move." Pushing past his father, Kaiba stood next to the young Pharaoh and started to chant in Egyptian. This shocked everyone because he was failing his magic lessons. Kaiba started to glow and the Pharaoh stopped shaking. As the glowing stopped the high priest realized what he had done. Kaiba had just sent out an energy signal. Everyone has a specific energy signature and by sending out small waves of energy you can get a person who recognizes your energy signal to recognize you even if you are unconscious. Sitting next to the shaken boy, Kaiba pulled him into an embrace. This was something you just didn't do to the Pharaoh. Expecting him to be punished the High Priest yanked Kaiba off the bed which caused the Pharaoh to land roughly on it. Opening his eyes the Pharaoh noticed his friend being harassed by his High Priest. Sitting up he cleared his throat and everyone turned around to see him. Looking at his high Priest he glared.

"Put him down. Right this minute. Before I banish you to the shadow realm. Now drop him." the pharaoh was surprised at how level and demanding his voice was. The High Priest instantly dropped the boy and started to beg for forgiveness. The pharaoh just walked back to Kaiba and helped him up. Suddenly feeling dizzy the pharaoh leaned against Kaiba for support. Kaiba was completely mystified by this action. Smiling he picked the Pharaoh up and carried him to his bed. Laying him down he told the pharaoh to get some rest. That way he could recover from the attack. Agreeing the pharaoh fell asleep. Kaiba turned to his father and glared.

"That is how you are suppose to act. The High priest is suppose to be there to help defend the pharaoh. He is to support him and help him. That is what a high priest is there to do. You do not deserve the title of high priest." he said and then walked out. Everyone stared after him. 

Two weeks later the Pharaoh seemed to have completely recovered from the attack. Now he was running around and doing his duties while laughing. Kaiba was still failing in his lessons but always seemed to be able to do spells correctly around the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh also started to get closer to Kaiba. The High Priest was getting very angry with this but knew better then to say something about it. 

The next morning a slave walked into the kitchen and then screamed. Kaiba and the pharaoh walked in and then walked right back out. In the kitchen were the dead and mutilated corpses of the high priest, the two spell-casters, two duelists, and the seer. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

This is my first Yu-gi-oh story so please forgive me if it sucks I promise it will get better. 


	2. Author's note

Due to recent complications with my Internet access all stories will be on temporary hold. I will complete them when I can get back on the Internet. I am currently using the Public Library's computer to write this update. Do forgive the late notice. My Internet has been down for about a month. I will get back on and finish my stories as soon as I can. Thank you for understanding. Ja ne! Your beloved author. 


End file.
